


Two Hibaris???

by bloodyredfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Master of Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyredfox/pseuds/bloodyredfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running away from his ruined world, Harry restarts his life in a non-magical world. Enter the older brother of the disciplinary prefect of Namimori. MoD!Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don’t own KHR nor HP.**

* * *

 

His world was on the verge of being destroyed after the Muggles found out about magic and went on a killing spree. The stupid Ministry and its even more stupid Minister was more interested in keeping the ‘dark’ magic at bay that they kept themselves completely vulnerable to the Muggle World. It was chaotic.

A black haired boy in his late teens shook his head trying to remove the memories from his mind for the moment. He wore a simple shirt and jeans and his Cloak around his neck. In his hand he carried the Elder wand as his holly one no longer worked powerful enough for him. The Resurrection stone which he had thrown in the forest during the war had somehow come on his dressing table that very night. Apparently the three were bound to him since he became the MoD.

His bright green eyes shined like the Avada Kedavra as he kept looking into the water in the Black Lake. Harry Potter. He had corrected his eyesight permanently when he came to know about the potions , it took away his disadvantage in a fight though. Sighing, Harry looked around the creatures were killed, the castle ruined, he looked at the ring and frowned. His only option. Turning the stone he called upon Death. Black mist started gathering into a figure.

_“You called me Master?”_

“Yes. You were telling me about different universes. Can I take that option now?”

Chuckling , the figure bend down and nuzzled into Harry’s neck,

_“Master, are you finally giving up on this world? You have memories here? You don’t want to fight them?”_

Absentmindedly patting Death’s head Harry looked at the lake again, “That is one of the reason I want to get away from here. Please take me away from here, somewhere there is no magic. I want to live a normal life.”

_“Yes Master. Would you like to start from the start or as you are now?”_

“From the start.”

Nodding the figure took Harry’s hand and turned.

* * *

 

_He heard the sound of crying. Who was crying and why so loud? He groaned and tried to cover his ears. When he couldn’t he looked at his hands. They were so small!! He blearily looked through his eyes and saw two figures looking down at him._

_“He is so cute and handsome like his mama,ne?”_

_“Hn.”_

_“Hmph, he would take after me not his papa in any way, i am telling you!”_

_One of the figure crossed her hands looked away in a huff, while the other glared at him._

_“But I will still teach him to fight. I have many enemies.”_

_“Hari”_

_“Hibari Hari?”_

_“Yes.”_

_That was the day he was born again_


	2. The start

**Chapter 1**

 

Harry, or rather, Hari was looking at his mother with a pouty glare on his face. “Okaasan! Why is this _thing_ here? I don’t want him.”

The two and half year old boy was watching his mother coddle another crying baby ( _the enemy_ ) attempting to sooth it down. Narrowing his green eyes he crawled towards the two. His mother looked amusedly as he sat beside them and tried to poke the baby’s cheek.

It had been two years since he had come here with Death. The new family he lived or was born in, the Hibaris, was an old traditional Japanese family which lived in a small town of Namimori. It was fairly away from the bustling cities. But he liked it there. He had gotten his feminine looks from his mother, who was a cheerful person as compared to his father. His otousan was a very strict no nonsense person, but he remembered the same uptight father staying with him up all night and humming lullabies when he had a nightmare about the war.

The war was another thing. Death sometimes came to meet him when everyone was asleep. He no longer cared about his other Potter persona, no one remained back there for him to rescue anyways. But apparently he had regained some of his wandless magic here. He could pass it of as being an ‘esper’, but the shadow controlling as the Master of Death was new. Death had said he couldn’t use the Cloak so he had to have another way of becoming invisible.

Now coming back to the Hibaris, they lived in an old Japanese mansion behind the Namimori shrine. It was a typical mansion with a huge green garden and a pond. They had a room for sparring, which his father hinted on everyday. Hari knew that his father had some criminal ties so learning a few tricks wouldn’t harm him, ‘Constant Vigilance’ Moody would say. But he liked watching his mother cook more. Cooking for the Dursleys had made him more competent in the skill. And handling a knife as his mother did was scary and beautiful. He loved his mother! His father always caved under her glare.

But now in his happy family there was a pooping thing taking his place in his mother’s lap. He frowned and continued poking the baby until it opened his eyes and glared his patent, I hate you, glare at him and huffed. “It looks weak, are you sure this is my brother?” he looked pleadingly at the women and pouted. the mother took him in her lap too and cooed at him, “So cute Hari! Of course it is your brother, you are a big brother now. Don’t you want a sibling to take care for?” she understood that her eldest child was mature for his age and didn’t treat him as a kiddie kid. But looking at Hari get jealous at his brother was so cute!

A throat clearing startled her and she jumped in surprise, “Don’t do that Keichi! Kyoya will start crying again.”

Keichi chuckled and looked at his two boys and picked up Hari. “Up you get. Come on we start your training from today.”

Looking at his eldest child he chuckled again. Hari clutched his father’s neck and nodded, “Hibaris are strong, which is why the thing shouldn’t be here.” He sneered hatefully at the other child. This was his chance at getting a family and he was getting competition?! This won’t do, nope not at all!

* * *

A month had gone by, Hari was getting trained in martial arts and today they would start weapon training, he wanted knives like his mother not tonfas. All males in his family had used tonfas, his mother said he was feminine enough to use knives, which he was not happy about.

“Hari, we are going out to meet your uncle Fon. We would be back by night, take care of your brother too, okay?” His father was already by the door waiting.

He spluttered, “Wha-? But what about my knife training? You promised we would start today.”

Keichi patted his little head, “Not today, it is important to meet Fon today. Family business.” Oh right, the capital ‘f’ Family business, which further deepened his suspicion of his parents having connection with the underground, which made no sense as his father was in the police. He nodded sadly and went to the nursery. He heard the main door shut and get locked from the outside.

He turned to the crib where baby Kyoya was sitting on his knees and looking at him with his sharp dark eyes. He walked towards him and stared right back at him, “I don’t know why you are here. You are such a weak little thing, like a deer.”

He got angrier as time went by and pinched the younger boy by his cheek until he started crying. He was still pinching Kyoya when he got a good look at the face Kyoya was making. He was scared and had fear in his eyes! Why was he scared of him? Startled he let go of his fingers and looked at the crying boy and made no effort to stop him.

_‘He is the weak child crying at every single thing. I never cried at such a sma-‘_ Hari gasped and looked back at his brother who was crying himself hoarse. He was turning into Dudley! Dudley beat him when he was small and helpless and he was doing the same to Kyoya because he was jealous of him. He choked at the thought and lifted his hand to calm down the boy who flinched when he saw him. Now he was sad, his brother was scared stiff by him. He ignored the flinches and pulled Kyoya in his lap and hugged him as deeply as he could. Maybe he shouldn’t get angry at the little squirt and be happy at the chance of having a sibling instead.

Kyoya stopped wailing and looked at the person who had made him cry multiple times. The boy was now hugging him! What did that mean? The boy then snuggled into him and whispered, “Sorry. I don’t know if you understand or not but I am sorry. Sorry for being such a stupid brother.” Hari looked at the black eyes looking at him and smiled. Maybe he could start by making him laugh now and started tickling the other. Kyoya laughed at the sensation which made Hari even more happy and hugged him again, never again would he let his brother cry, never again.

* * *

 

Keichi and Yuuki had just come from the meeting and looked confused a the silent house. They had thought Kyoya would have cried by now. Silently they made their way into the nursery and got frightened to see it empty. They searched other rooms and found them empty too.

“HARI? KYOYA? Where are you?” Keichi shouted as his voice echoed through the house.

Yuuki went at the back to check the garden and sighed in relief when she saw two little black heads by the porch.

“Keichi they are here!”

She hushed him when he came and giggling pointed at the two, “Hari grew up didn’t he?” Keichi nodded and turned back to say, when he shook his head to his wife taking pictures of the kids from every angle, “Lets take them inside.”

The siblings’ first picture together and the first of many was framed in their living room. Hari had his arm around Kyoya protecting him from the wind and the little one snuggled happily into his aniki’s chest. Both had a cute smile on their faces.

Keichi took them both in his arms and placed them in Hari’s bed seeing as he was never going to let go of Kyoya anytime now. He smirked, _Hibaris had always been possessive and protective of their loved ones._


End file.
